No soy la niña buena que crees
by LadyTsubaki-chan
Summary: Fic Romantico-Erótico Hinata es una adolescente que se ve arrastrada a una relación de sexo salvaje y crudo con Sasuke Uchiha, uno compañero de clases, luego de que este la encontrara masturbándose en unos de los baños del colegio.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Lenguaje vulgar y escenas de sexo explícitas.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Hinata entró a su salón de clases. El año escolar había iniciado nuevamente, y ella se sentía casi preparada para las torturas que vendrían a continuación como había sido desde que entró a ese colegio. A lo largo de su vida, se había forjado una reputación que luchaba por mantener a toda costa. Nadie la conocía realmente, todos pensaban que era la típica niña tranquila e inocente que siempre hacía lo correcto, y de cierto modo, lo era. Pero no siempre se comportaba de esa manera, no siempre era la niñita perfecta, y le gustaba que nadie conociera la verdad que se escondía detrás de su aspecto angelical.

Se sentó en el cuarto pupitre cerca de la ventana. Captó con la mirada a Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre de sus sueños, el estúpido que aún no se había dado cuenta que cada vez que ella lo veía, sus bragas se mojaban, que ella le abriría las piernas sin pensarlo dos veces, que le entregaría su virginidad con solo que se lo pidiera, pero Naruto no era tan listo como para notarlo, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de impresionar a Sakura Haruno, todo le parecía un maldito triángulo amoroso.

El rubio venía acompañado de Sasuke Uchiha, el típico bastardo arrogante con complejo de dios que nunca faltaba en los colegios, y no lo culpaba por tener el ego tan inflado, era guapo y él lo sabía perfectamente, las mujeres babeaban el suelo que el pisaba, y se notaba que a Sasuke le gustaba eso.

Las clases iniciaron con normalidad, los hicieron presentarse, decir que hicieron en vacaciones y sus pasatiempos. Realmente no le importaba que estuvieran haciendo los demás, y tampoco quería hablar de las horribles vacaciones que había tenido, encerrada en una de las casas de campo de su papá, con su amada familia disfuncional, bueno, su padre era el problema, su hermana menor, estaba demasiado ocupada con su Smartphone como para prestarle atención a Hinata.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, miró junto con todas la chicas, el partido de futbol improvisado que siempre se realizaba en el gimnasio. Se removió incómoda al ver a Naruto sin camisa, totalmente sudado, con su pecho bajando y subiendo mientras buscaba llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

¡Dios Santo! Verlo así la ponía realmente caliente.

Sakura se sentó a su lado junto con Sasuke. Ella le hablaba sobre sus sorprendentes vacaciones en Suna mientras él parecía ignorarla. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos al oírla presumiendo, el lugar era un maldito horno, ¿Quién diablos disfrutaría de eso? Se estaba aburriendo con su cháchara, y, además estaba totalmente húmeda y necesitaba con urgencia aliviar el ardor entre sus piernas.

Tomó su bolso y se puso de pie para salir del gimnasio.

—¿Ya te vas?—preguntó Sakura. ¿Qué pregunta tan estúpida? No era más que obvio que planeaba irse, sino, ¿para qué más se levantaría?.

—Sí, Sakura. Iré por algo de comer—dijo con una vocecilla tierna, fue casi un susurro.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias—respondió—Quédate aquí y disfruta del partido.

Solo quedaban 20 minutos antes de entrar a clases, no tenía mucho tiempo, así que debía ponerse manos a la obra. Cuando entró al baño nadie estaba ahí, probablemente todas las chicas estarían en el gimnasio mirando a sus amores jugando.

Se metió a uno de los servicios, cerró la puerta con seguro para asegurarse de no correr ningún peligro de ser vista.

Se levantó la falda y dirigió su mano a su sexo palpitante que rogaba por atención, con un dedo recorrió la humedad, estaba muy mojada, trazó pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris, aplicando poca presión y moviéndolo con lentitud, para ir aumentando la presión y la velocidad poco a poco.

No pudo evitar gemir debido a las sensaciones que se iban formando en su centro, su ropa interior estaba bañado por sus jugos y sintió como las cosquillas que empezaban en su sexo le avisaban como se acercaba al deseado orgasmo.

Imagino que era Naruto quien jugueteaba con su sexo, quien la estaba llevando al límite, quien la haría romperse en pedacitos mientras se retorcía en un delicioso orgasmo. Deslizo su ropa interior por sus piernas para abrirlas y así, intensificar las sensaciones, cuando la molesta prenda ya no estaba, apoyo una de sus piernas en el retrete, y siguió tocándose.

Sasuke no supo porque, pero se vio siguiendo a Hinata, la había notado más incómoda y sonrosada de lo normal. Hinata entró al baño de las chicas, se aseguró que nadie estaba alrededor para entrar también, apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar, cuando escuchó un leve gemido proviniendo de uno de los cubículos, su mejor amigo y compañero reaccionó endureciéndose dentro de sus pantalones.

Hinata se asustó al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Está ocupado—dijo tratando de normalizar su voz, había otros tres baños más así que no podía explicarse por qué carajos llamaban precisamente en el que ella estaba metida.

—Lo sé—escuchó la voz profunda de Sasuke.

—S-sasuke… ¿Qué-e haces aquí? Este es el baño de mujeres.

—También se eso. —dijo algo molesto. —Ahora abre esa maldita puerta para poder verte.

—No. —¿Qué mierda le pasaba a ese tipo por la cabeza? ¿Estaba jodido o qué?

—Hinata, se lo que haces ahí.

—Todos venimos al baño a hacer eso— dijo con un deje de burla, que luego la hizo sentir bastante estúpida.

—Sé que te estas masturbando. —el corazón de Hinata empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, ¿tan obvio era? Si él se había dado cuenta, ¿cuánta gente más lo sabría? —Ahora déjame entrar y hacerlo por ti.

No se dio cuenta cuando abrió la puerta ni siquiera entendía porque lo había hecho, le había dado acceso a Sasuke, y este, ahora la miraba con lava ardiendo detrás de sus ojos oscuros, él le agarró la barbilla con fuerza, haciéndola verlo a la cara, sus mejillas sonrosadas se encendieron más, pero estaba vez era por vergüenza, Sasuke se inclinó para besarla, atrapando sus labios en un besó feroz, él iba directo, devorándola, sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron unidas.

Sasuke metió una mano entre las piernas de Hinata, y sonrió sobre los labios de esta, ella estaba húmeda, jodida y malditamente húmeda. Acarició perezosamente su sexo, trazando con dos de sus dedos toda su carne suave.

—Mmm, que delicia— ronroneo en su oído de Hinata, antes de mordisquear la parte sensible detrás de esta. Introdujo un dedo largo, lo curveo un poco sacándole un jadeo a la chica. —Eres muy estrecha… me gustaría estar dentro de ti.

Hinata gimió cuando Sasuke empezó a mover su dedo, entrando y saliendo, despacio, le acariciaba el clítoris con la palma de la mano, ella no podía evitar mirarlo a la cara y gemir sonoramente, él la beso, acallándola, y enloqueciéndola. Estaba perdida en un mundo de placer del cual no quería alejarse, su cuerpo estallo en olas de placer que recorrieron cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas elevándola y llevándola a la cumbre para luego dejarla caer y romperse en cientos de miles de pedacitos, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la corriente de lujuria clavando las uñas en los pectorales de Sasuke.

Sasuke la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras se recuperaba de los vestigios de su orgasmo, él le besó la frente antes de soltarla, luego le llevó las manos a la boca frente a la atenta mirada de Hinata, lamió sus dedos bañados de sus fluidos, gimió al chuparlos, disfrutó el sabor salado y luego se inclinó a darle un beso para que ella se saboreara en su boca

Hinata nunca había visto nada tan jodidamente sensual en su vida.

—Me debes una mamada— le dijo antes de salir del baño y dejarla ahí, totalmente perdida y extasiada.

Sasuke caminó al baño de hombres, se había venido en sus pantalones, y se sentía jodidamente estúpido por haber perdido el control de esa manera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hinata trató de normalizar su respiración, estaba empezando a hiperventilar. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensado? ¿Por qué lo dejó entrar? ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? Sasuke le diría a todos lo jodidamente pervertida que era. ¡Mierda! No, no. Esto no podía haber pasado, tenía que ser una maldita broma. ¡Santo Cielo! Todos iban a saberlo, su padre iba a matarla cuando se enterara. Si Sasuke abría la boca, todo se iba a ir a la mierda.

No seas tonta, se dijo, nadie va a creerle, eres Hinata Hyuga, eres una jodida santa.

Entró a clase, no se atrevió a alzar la mirada, definitivamente no quería toparse con los ojos negros de Sasuke y sabía que él debía estarla mirando fijamente, podía sentirlo. No era la santa que todos creían que era y ahora, él sabía la verdad, podía arruinar su vida con solo abrir la boca, ella tenía una puta reputación que tenía que cuidar, tenía que aparentar, y si no lo hacía, iba a correr sangre, y sería la suya. Hiashi no aguantaría una puta como hija.

Sasuke la vio entrar, sumisa y luciendo como una niñita inocente, como si no hubiese estado masturbándole en el baño. Reprimió un gemido al recordar su dulce sabor, quería volver a probarla, quería estar dentro de ella, estaba tan duro como una jodida piedra, solo quería levantarle la falda y meterle la polla hasta el fondo. ¿Sería virgen aún? Era tan estrecha, tan apretada, tenía que averiguarlo, si no lo era, la tomaría la próxima vez, a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Tal vez le pediría a Shikamaru que se les uniera, claro, si Hinata así lo deseaba.

Llegó el recreo de la tarde. Hinata trató de escapar de Sasuke, pero este la tomó de la mano, y la arrastró hasta que llegaron al gimnasio. Cuando lo miró, Sasuke tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó nerviosa. Echó un vistazo alrededor, no había nadie.

—Me debes una mamada. —le dijo. —Voy a cobrarte la deuda.

Las mejillas de Hinata se cubrieron con un color carmín que le puso la polla más dura a Sasuke. Lo excitaba esa jodida inocencia que aparentaba, aunque fuera una pervertida que de inocente, no debía tener nada.

—¿Aquí? ¡Alguien puede venir y verlos! —aunque estaba asustada, podía sentir como se humedecía. Se estaba excitando con la idea.

Sasuke se acercó a Hinata, le dio un beso en los labios, invadiendo la boca con su lengua. —Iremos atrás, te pondrás de rodillas, y vas a meter mi boca en esa boquita hasta que me corra. ¿Entendido?

—¡Jódete! —le dijo en un arranque, ¿quién se creía para darle órdenes?

—Prefiero joderte a ti. —la tomó de la mano, y la llevó atrás del gimnasio. Hinata se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia. —De rodillas, Hinata.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No te debo nada.

—¿Vas a dejarme así? —llevó la mano de ella hasta el bulto en sus pantalones. Hinata lo miró con la boca abierta, Sasuke puso una mano en su hombro, empujándola hacia abajo, haciendo que se arrodillara frente a él. Ella sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de Sasuke, no se dio cuenta en el momento en que este libero su pene, y lo puso frente a ella. —Hazlo.

Hinata lo tomó en sus manos, tragó fuerte, y lo metió en su boca, un suspiró brotó de los labios de Sasuke, mientras este la agarraba del pelo. Chupó con fuerza, tenía algo de experiencia haciendo mamadas, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando escuchó un gemido masculino.

-.-.-.-.-

Las clases terminaron a las 4:20 pm. Shikamaru esperaba a su pequeño pupilo, a sus 34 años disfrutaba plenamente de observar a las adolescentes calientes que se dejaban llevar por sus hormonas, no podía negarlo. Prefería mil veces estar con chicas inexpertas que con mujeres experimentadas. Le encantaba la sensación de pervertir a las niñas, era un jodido enfermo, y le valía una mierda lo que pensaran los demás.

Sasuke apareció con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, el chico era atractivo era algo que no se le podía negar al mocoso. Shikamaru se lamió los labios antes de devolver la sonrisa.

—Ahora ¿qué hiciste? —le preguntó cuando este se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Sabes quién es Hinata Hyuga?

—Mmm, debe ser una de las dos hijas de Hiashi… —apretó el volante. —¿Sabes lo que odio a ese hijo de puta?

—¿Sabes quién es, sí o no?

—¿La tetona o la plana?

—La tetona.

—¿Qué con ella? —Shikamaru puso las direccionales para girar en una esquina.

—Tengo algo que contarte, y que estoy seguro, te va a gustar. — Shikamaru lo miro divertido, pero no podía negar que estaba intrigado por las palabras de niño.

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata llegó a casa, su hermana y primo, ya estaban ahí. Con todo lo ocurrido ese día, se había olvido por completo que Neji llegaría ese día. Su primo era un cuatro años mayor que ella, tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear, era tan guapo como un modelo, con un físico de infarto y un pene enorme, todo un conquistador de mujeres, sabía cómo tratarlas, complacerlas y además tenía una buena cantidad de dinero, y eso era un jodido plus.

Corrió a abrazarlo, él la besó, justo en la comisura de los labios, Hinata se estremeció sintiendo la mano de Neji en su cintura, sus dedos clavándose en su piel, aunque había tela de por medio, Hinata pudo sentir el calor que desprendía su mano.

—Estaré en tu cuarto esta noche, espérame. —le susurró en el oído. Ella asintió, deseando que por fin pudiera jugar un rato con su primo favorito.

Neji y ella mantenía una extraña, incestuosa y enfermiza relación basada en darse placer mutuamente por diversión y morbo, todavía no había penetración, ella aún no se sentía preparada para ello y Neji había aceptado darle tiempo, pero ambos sabían que tarde o temprano, Neji se enterraría por completo e ella, que solo era cuestión de tiempo que sus jueguitos, terminaran en una follada fantástica.

Llegó a su cuarto algo excitada, tomó una ducha rápida antes de bajar a cenar. Neji estaba ahí, hablando con su padre, sintió su cuerpo reaccionando ante la vista. ¡Dios! Neji era tan caliente. La cena pasó entre miradas provocativas, y uno que otro toqueteo por debajo de la mesa. Hiashi, no se enteraba de nada, porque ni siquiera se permitía comer tranquilo, siempre estaba recibiendo llamadas del trabajo.

Subió a su cuarto y esperó lo que pareció una puta eternidad. Neji no llegaba y ella empezaba a impacientarse. Se limó las uñas mientras esperaba sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas a modo indio. Neji entro, y sin decir una sola palabra, se acercó a ella, atrapó sus labios en un beso feroz, ella se acostó en la cama, abriendo sus piernas para recibirlo, él se acomodó entre estas, su pelvis contra la de ella, su primo embistió rozando ese punto de su cuerpo. Aunque había tela de por medio, Hinata se sintió en el cielo, un leve gemido salió de su boca.

Neji la desnudó de la cintura para abajo. Le alzó la blusa, y le beso el abdomen, el hueso de la cadera, y lamió la piel encima de su pubis.

—Hinata, nena… — gruñó él tocándola y sintiendo su humedad, trazó círculos sobre su clítoris, mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en los labios.

Hinata cerró los ojos disfrutando las sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Neji la toca con maestría, él sabía cómo elevarla, volverla completamente loca y romperla en pedacitos. Chilló cuando sus dedos fueron sustituidos por sus labios, se retorció con cada movimiento de su lengua, se arqueó y jalándole el pelo, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar.

—Ahhh, cuidado. —gimió, Neji estaba empujando dos dedos dentro de ella, la folló con los dedos, despacio al principio, luego fue aumentando la velocidad, Hinata seguía gimiendo, las cosquillas empezaron en la parte baja de su abdomen, la boca de Neji succionó su clítoris, y eso la llevó en un espiral ascendente que la dejó caer haciendo que se quebrara en pedacitos, su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza del orgasmo, sus dedos seguían follándola y ella se mordía el labio con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Quieres probarte amor? —le dijo antes de besarla, Hinata saboreó sus fluidos en los labios de Neji. Su primo le dio a lamer los dedos que tan solo segundos atrás estuvieron dentro de ella, con una sonrisa tímida, los chupó uno por uno. —Me la pones dura cuando haces eso.

—Es mi turnó. —dijo deslizando sus manos por su pecho, mordisqueando su barbilla, recorriendo su cuello con besos tímidos.

—No, nena. Acepta esto como un regalo. —le dio una sonrisa. —De este me encargo yo. —O mejor dicho, la chica que limpiaba la casa.

-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke había pasado toda la tarde rogándole a su mamá que lo dejara dormir en la casa de Shikamaru. Cuando por fin lo logró, se arrepintió, ya que Hinata había monopolizado toda la conversación del día. Al parecer, Shikamaru no podía superar la información que le había dado.

—Por más que lo intento no puedo imaginar a esa mucosa masturbándose en un baño. —soltó una carcajada.

—También me sorprendió verla. Tiene esa carita… tan tranquila y tímida… —se perdió en el recuerdo de sus labios alrededor de su pene, de su mirada mientras lo hacía, ella lo disfrutó tanto como él.

—Me gusta ese culito grande que tiene, ¿imaginas lo apretado que debe estar? —Sasuke rodó los ojos, Shikamaru y su obsesión con el sexo anal.

Una rubia alta y curvilínea apareció por el umbral, vistiendo absolutamente nada. Sasuke se mordió el labio al ver a Temari, sabía de la sumisa 24/7 de Shikamaru, pero nunca la había visto. Ella era fuego, y cuando caminaba, era como una reina, sintió el impulso tonto de besar el suelo que pisaban sus pies descalzos.

—Amo. —se sentó sobre las rodillas de Shikamaru. Él le dio un beso en los labios. A Sasuke no le pasó desapercibida la mano de Temari tanteando el paquete del Nara.

Ella le echó un vistazo con curiosidad a Sasuke, por suerte, Shikamaru no era celoso y le gustaba compartir su propiedad.

—¿Te gustaría un trío, bebé? —le acarició el cuello con la punta de la nariz. Temari se estremeció.

—Sí. —asintió sintiendo los dedos de Shikamaru jugueteando con la parte sensible de su cuerpo, uno de aventuró dentro de ella. —Mmm.

—Chúpamela. —le ordenó Sasuke al oído, Temari ni siquiera se dio cuenta que él se había acercado a ella, miró a Shikamaru pidiendo permiso, cuando este asintió. Se bajó del regazo y empezó a chupársela a Sasuke.

Shikamaru desapareció por un momento, cuando volvió, lo hizo con lubricante, el culo de Temari se vio invadido por los dedos de Shikamaru. Él estaba lubricándola, ella se estremeció, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su labor.

—¿Sasuke, has practicado el sexo anal? —este lo miro y negó lentamente, mordía su labio inferior, estaba a punto de venirse en la boca de Temari.

—Nena, ven acá. —le ordenó Shikamaru, ella obedeció. —¿Dejarías que Sasuke te la meta por detrás?

Asintió sin decir una palabra.

Temari se puso de cuatro patas, estaba temblando, Shikamaru le metió la polla en la boca, mientras le hacía una señal a Sasuke para que empezara a penetrarla. —Vamos, chico. Hazla gritar. Pero ve con cuidado, no te perdonaré si la lastimas.

Sasuke trago, Temari se removió cuando sintió la punta del pene en la entrada, nerviosa, trató de tranquilizarse, Sasuke se hundió lentamente, Temari echo sus caderas hacia atrás para sentirlo llenándola completamente, ambos gimieron. Shikamaru embistió fuerte, entrando hasta la garganta de Temari. Ella cerró los ojos, siguió chupándosela con esmero, mientras Sasuke aumentaba el ritmo de sus penetraciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sasuke esperaba pacientemente a que Hinata apareciera en el portón del colegio. Tenía pensado hacerle algunas propuestas, que estaba casi seguro, ella aceptaría. Mientras esperaba, se permitió dejar volar su perversa imaginación; mmm, se endureció imaginando que sometía a Hinata... la ataba a la cama, la follaba duro, azotando ese jodido culo que lo volvía loco, ella gritando su nombre, rozando el borde entre dolor y placer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Naruto, el rubio sonrió dejando ver una hilera de dientes rectos y blancos.

—No creo que te importe.

—Tienes razón, pero igual quiero saberlo. —Sasuke se sintió un poco irritado al ver que seguía sonriendo, sentía como si se riera de él. Naruto siempre le causaba esa impresión, y Sasuke sabía bien que detrás de esa sonrisa se escondían cosas que nadie se imaginaba.

—Espero a Hinata

—¿Hinata, Hinata? ¿Hinata Hyuga?

—¿Conocemos otra Hinata?

—¿Qué carajos quieres con ella? —Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Solo quiero hablar con ella.

—Te conozco demasiado bien, sé lo que quieres y definitivamente te equivocas con ella. Es demasiado buena para eso. —le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Al igual que todos los demás, Naruto también era engañado por la apariencia tranquila y tímida de Hinata.

Sasuke rio —Te sorprenderías con la verdad. —él aún no había salido de su asombro, nadie jamás se imaginaría la realidad detrás de Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Me estás tratando de decir algo? —le pico la curiosidad.

—Nada. ¿Qué tal ayer? —le cambio el tema, porque debía mantener el secreto de Hinata, y no lo hacía por ella, sino, porque quería divertirse lo más que pudiera con ella, y si conseguía su confianza, era más fácil para él obtener lo que quería.

—Anko, sigue tan salvaje como siempre. —pensó en el mordisco que tenía en el pecho, fue doloroso y a la vez placentero, esa mezcla lo confundía, y le encantaba, volviéndolo loco. —Y la chupa de maravilla, además le encanta que me riegue en su boca.

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, Naruto tenía un fetiche con las mujeres mayores, y las prefería así, maduras y experimentadas, se divertía con ellas mucho más que con cualquier chica de su edad, por razones bastante obvias, las mujeres adultas sabían lo que querían y lo tomaba o dejaban, ellas decidían sin darle mucho rodeo al asunto, en cambio, las chiquillas dudaban demasiado, a veces decían sí y en cualquier momento cambiaba de opinión. Anko podría ser la madre del rubio, literalmente, tenía la misma edad que Kushina, y al maldito enfermo, eso lo ponía aún más cachondo.

—Creo que eres un maldito pervertido. —le dijo Sasuke a modo de broma pensando en lo hermosa que era Kushina, Naruto fingió estar ofendido.

—Sasuke Uchiha señalando faltas ajenas, ¡qué ironía! ¿Me pregunto si regarte en el culo de una sumisa, cuenta como un acto pervertido? —Naruto soltó una carcajada antes de irse a clases, o mejor dicho, a divertirse un poco en el salón de Anko-sensei.

.-.-.-.-.

Hinata bajo del Peugeot 308 GTi de su primo, se despidió y siguió su camino hacia el portón. Neji disfrutó la vista del culo de su primita, antes de volver a la carretera e ir a dejar a Hanabi a su clase de danza contemporánea.

—Justo a quien estaba esperando. —dijo Sasuke tomándola del brazo, impidiéndole así entrar a las instalaciones del colegio, porque en el mismo momento que ella traspasara ese portón, su plan se iría a la mierda, porque les resultaría imposible salir a otra hora que no fuera 4:20 pm.

Hinata no tenía una razón para ser la "niña linda" con Sasuke, con él podía dejar de interpretar el papel que le colgaron del cuello desde el momento que nació. Después de todo, él sabía que no era lo que aparentaba.

—¿Qué quieres? —aunque trató de sonar ruda, su voz siempre tenía ese tinte dulce que odiaba, y que al mismo tiempo, le era necesario.

—Te tengo una propuesta que va a gustarte. —las personas se movían a su alrededor, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, cada vez eran menos.

—¿Y eso sería? —la curiosidad surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser, sabiendo que, todo lo que Sasuke propusiera tendría que ver con sexo.

—Me gustaría más enseñártelo. —le dijo iniciando la marca, y llevándola a ella consigo. Hinata pensó en las clases, su padre tendría un ataque si se enteraba de una ausencia injustificada.

—No me interesa. —se soltó, pero no se movió del lugar donde se había detenido. Estaban a unos 50 metros del portón, podía simplemente dar media vuelta e ir a clases, no lo hizo.

—Yo creo que sí —Sasuke estaba muy cerca -Vamos, Hinata. Podríamos repetir lo que paso en el baño... Haremos más que eso.

Debería irse, pero sus piernas estaban ancladas al suelo. Estaba empezando a excitarse, quería ver de lo que era capaz Sasuke. Estudió su rostro con detenimiento, él estaba tan excitado como ella. Su respiración acelerada, y el deseo brillando en sus pupilas lo delataban, y Hinata podía jurar que debía tener la polla dura como una piedra.

Él siguió tratando de convencerla. —Solo dame una oportunidad. No vas a arrepentirte. Si no te gusta lo que está pasando, lo detenemos y te llevo a casa.

Hinata se sonrojó, quería ir, pero no podía arriesgarse, aunque estuviera tan caliente con solo la idea de estar a solas con Sasuke, a solas con él haciéndole cosas sucias, que la harían gritar de placer.

—No. —se maldijo por rechazarlo.

—¿Segura?

—No. —su voz era apenas un susurro. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? No podía dejarse controlar por sus deseos, porque no terminaría bien, lo sabía y aun así, le valía una puta mierda.

—Sígueme.

¿Por qué diablos le estaba haciendo caso? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto descubrir todo el placer que Sasuke podía darle? Caminaron unas cuadras, se detuvo en seco. ¿Por qué estaba Shikamaru ahí?

—Es un amigo. —ella se veía insegura. -Confía en mí.

Hinata obedeció, con miles de interrogantes en su cabeza. Shikamaru no disimulaba al verla, estaba desnudándola con la mirada, la devoraba. Se sintió cohibida por tanta sed de sexo a su alrededor. Tragó saliva, y apretó su bolso contra el pecho, Sasuke se sentó a su lado, y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó incómoda por el silencio. Su corazón martillaba con fuerza en su pecho.

—Sorpresa, bebé —quién respondió fue Shikamaru, sonreía divertido.

—Si mi papá se entera de... —tenía que dejar clara su posición, porque si alguno lo sabía, su padre la mataría.

—Eso no pasar, primor. —Shikamaru miro a Sasuke -¿Hablaste con ella?

—Pensé que era mejor enseñarle nuestra propuesta. —¿Nuestra? Hinata lo miró confundida y asustada. Ella no quería a ese tipo cerca. —Tranquila. —le susurró Sasuke al oído.

—Buena idea —Shikamaru centro su mirada en el retrovisor así veía las piernas de Hinata —¿Crees que me deje participar?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y miro a Hinata —¿Te gustaría que Shikamaru jugara con nosotros?

Ella miró la lujuria en los ojos de él. Se la comía viva, eso le asustó un poquito, pero tan bien le gustó. Se removió en el asiento, no respondió y ellos no la presionaron para que lo hiciera.

—¿Eres virgen? —preguntó Shikamaru, Hinata asintió avergonzada, sentía miedo de hablar, y sabía que era mejor no mentir.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo diablos terminó metida en esto? Evitó la mirada de los dos cuando bajo del auto.

Sasuke le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, la apretó contra sí y le susurró al oído antes de besarla en la sien: —No te asustes.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó sintiendo como el vacío en su estómago iba creciendo.

—Jugar, nena. —quien respondió fue Shikamaru, le guiñó un ojo y emprendió su marcha hacia la casa.

Entraron a una gran habitación, había una cama King-size y algunos muebles. Ella no sabía qué hacer, solo había jugado con Neji, y aún no hacia las cosas bien. No era tonta, ellos querían follarla, y tal vez, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con el problema? —preguntó Shikamaru a Sasuke.

—¿Qué problema?

—Tu virginidad, guapa. —dijo Shikamaru. —Es un pequeño problemita para nuestros planes, no te asustes. —su sonrisa se ensanchó. —Tiene solución, y Sasuke va a encargarse de ello. —sin decir más, Shikamaru se fue.

Hinata estaba temblando por los nervios. ¿Que tenía que hacer? ¿Debería irse? No, eso no. Quería tener a Sasuke entre sus piernas, enterrado en lo más profundo de su coño. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Así pasaron algunos minutos que parecieron horas.

—¿Estás segura de...?

—No preguntes. Si lo pienso mejor, me iré. Solo hazlo

Sasuke no se hizo de rogar, empezó a besarla y acariciarla. Apretándole el trasero con fuerza, la acercó más a su cuerpo, haciendo que Hinata sintiera lo dura que tenía la polla.

—Se más delicado —escuchó la voz de Shikamaru, quién había regresado junto con Temari, la miró y le ordenó: —Nena, ayúdalo a desnudarla.

Temari susurró "Sí, señor".

Hinata se tensó al sentir las manos de otra mujer quitándole la ropa con delicadeza. Ella se detenía a besar la piel que iba quedando libre, unos cuantos mordisquitos le causaron una pizca de dolor que de cierta manera le ayudaba a deshacerse de los nervios. Shikamaru se masturbaba descaradamente. Sasuke también se desnudó, Hinata pudo ver su pene grande, grueso y majestuoso.

—Temari, bésala en la boca. —gruño Shikamaru.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó a Hinata, esta sin saber que hacer o decir, solamente asintió con la cabeza. Segundos después, la lengua de Temari jugueteaba con la suya. La chica besaba bien, Hinata se sobresaltó cuando sintió el pene de Sasuke en sus nalgas.

—¡Oh, nena! —la mano de Sasuke se deslizó por su abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo.

Shikamaru hizo lo mismo con Temari, agarró la cadera de esta, la echó hacia atrás y la penetró de una estocada. Temari gritó y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Hinata, sus uñas se le clavaban en la piel de los brazos, Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor.

Hinata no estaba preparada para una escena así, pero le gustaba. La rubia chillaba descaradamente, y pedía más y más. Ella gimió suavecito sintiendo un dedo recorriendo sus pliegues.

—Estás tan mojada. —susurró Sasuke antes de meter un dedo dentro de ella. —Eres tan apretadita, ¡qué rico!

Temari mordió el hombro de Hinata, parecía disfrutarlo tanto. Sasuke introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella. —¿Quieres tenerme dentro?

—Sí. — gimió en respuesta. Temari se tensó, estaba a punto de llegar, y eso la llevó a ella también, tal vez fue por el ambiente erótico junto con los dedos de Sasuke dentro de ella, sumado a las respiraciones entrecortadas de Temari, pero no recordaba un mejor orgasmo en su vida.

Sasuke sintió como el sexo de Hinata se contraía. Shikamaru cambio la posición en la que tenía a Temari, librando a Hinata del cuerpo de esta. La rubia ahora estaba en el suelo, de cuatro patas, Shikamaru lubricó su culo con los fluidos que quedaron del orgasmo para luego enterrarse profundamente en él. Temari puso el rostro en el suelo, inclinada de esa manera, le permitía entrar más profundo aún, ella lloriqueó con cada embiste.

Sasuke se llevó a Hinata, que estaba hipnotizada con la escena, la tumbó en la cama, se posicionó en sus piernas, su pene rozaba la punta de la entrada de Hinata, ella gimió por el contacto.

—Voy a quitarte la virginidad, Hinata. —le dijo empujando un poco dentro de ella. —Voy a ser el primero en meterte la polla.

—Por favor. —ella rogó porque lo necesitaba, se sentía vacía y quería ser llenada por completo. Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, sí. —respondió pero sus palabras se vieron ocultadas por los gritos de Temari y el estruendo de la palma de Shikamaru chocando contra las nalgas de la rubia.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —gritó cuando Sasuke se la metió de una embestida, el dolor la atravesó, cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas que amontonaban y peleaban por salir.

—Perdón, linda. —la besó en los labios y empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella.

—Hijo de puta. —le respondió, él soltó una carcajada corta y siguió embistiendo despacio. Hinata lo sentía duro y tan dentro de ella, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, el dolor iba siendo sustituido por el placer poco a poco.

—Más... Más... Más. —Sasuke se apoyó en sus rodillas y le dio lo que pedía, la penetró más rápido, más duro, olvidando que era su primera vez.

Hinata llegó al orgasmo con un grito, él no se detuvo, siguió dándole más y más, alargando su orgasmo, hasta que el suyo llegó, salió de ella y se regó en su abdomen, llenándola con su semen. Con un jadeo, se derrumbó sobre Hinata, sudoroso y saciado. Pensando en un segundo round y que tal vez, no tendría suficiente de ella, jamás.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:**

Este fic lo escribo con la única intención de satisfacer mis fantasías cochambrosas de ver a los personajes de Naruto cogiendo los unos con los otros, si alguien se siente incómodo con esto, les recomiendo que no lean el fic, porque en todos y cada uno de los capítulos habrá lemmon explícito.

 **Capítulo 4**

Hinata llegó a casa, se sentía adolorida, pero también satisfecha con el placer que había sentido, no se arrepentía de nada aunque en el fondo sabía que había sido una muy mala idea y que tarde o temprano tendría que pagar las consecuencias de lo que hizo. Subía las escaleras, distraída, con demasiadas cosas rondando en su cabeza, aunque, en todas, Sasuke era un protagonista. Neji apareció frente a ella, lucía enojado, tenía ese tipo de mirada que te hacía retroceder un paso y considerar seriamente salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

—Pase por ti después de clases, —comentó. —No fuiste a clase hoy, nena. ¿Dónde te metiste?

—No tengo porque responder tus preguntas, Neji. —pasó a su lado, ignorándolo, pero él la tomó del brazo para detenerla, lo miró de forma altanera.

—Me gustaría saber qué pasaría si tío Hiashi se entera de esto. —estaba que se moría de celos, cuando pasó por su prima y preguntó por ella, unas chicas le dijeron que la habían visto irse con otro estudiante, uno guapo y popular entre las mocosas del colegio.

Hinata le sostuvo la mirada –Sabes que le gustaría saber también. —sonrió victoriosa. —Que su sobrino favorito se coge a la sirvienta en su carísimo escritorio de madera mientras él no está.

Neji le dio una sonrisa impertinente y divertida. —Bien jugado. —le acaricio el rostro, su pulgar rozó levemente la comisura de sus labios. —Me pusiste cachondo, ¿quieres ir arriba?

Después de la tarde que había tenido, tal vez debería negarse, pero con solo oír el tono ronco de su primo y las futuras promesas de placer que estaban intrínsecas en su tono, Hinata no puedo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionará mojándose, preparándose para tenerlo enterrado dentro de ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, sentía el aliento de Neji en su rostro y su mirada fija en sus labios.

Bajó la mirada hacia los labios carnosos de su primo, solo fueron unos segundos, pero bastaron para que él dibujara una sonrisa ladeada que le hizo hervir la sangre. Se mordió el labio y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Me la pones duro con esa carita de niña buena que tienes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru le dio un sorbo a su bebida le dio una sonrisa a Temari y le dio un beso en los labios. —Gracias, nena.

Temari sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma y de haber podido complacer a su amo, él le hizo una seña con la mano para que se retirara. La rubia miró a Sasuke de reojo antes de salir, Shikamaru sintió algo de celos, tal vez a Temari le había gustado el chico.

Sasuke se veía pensativo, era bastante obvio que esa chica le había afectado de alguna forma, algo que las anteriores no habían logrado. Tal vez porque eran compañeros de clase y que se veían a diario, se encogió de hombros, no era como que le importara una mierda lo que pasara por la cabeza de Sasuke, pero no podía soportar verlo tan serio.

—Prométeme que no la tocaras. —dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio. —Por favor, Shikamaru, prométeme que Hinata será solo para mi diversión.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja sorprendido, el chico sonaba bastante posesivo. —Eso no te corresponde a ti, si ella me lo pide no lo haré, si tú me lo pides, no podría importarme menos.

Sasuke le dio una mirada asesina. —¡Maldita sea! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, Shikamaru. Hinata es mía! ¡Maldición! Si la tocas te juro que voy a cortarte las bolas, cabrón de mierda. —se había puesto de pie, y ahora, sujetaba a Shikamaru del cuello de la camisa, su cuerpo temblaba por la adrenalina del momento.

—No tienes que ponerte así. —le quitó las manos, y lo empujó lejos, Sasuke cayó sentado en el piso. –Está bien, no voy a tocarle un pelo, a menos que ella me lo pida. —Shikamaru se acuclilló frente a Sasuke, quien a pesar de estar en el suelo, no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuese mucho mejor que él. —No me des órdenes, Sasuke, no te creas que por ser mi amigo, voy a tener piedad de ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto fue a buscar a Sasuke, tenía la jodida duda sobre qué carajos quería con Hinata, tenía que protegerla de lo que fuera que planeara Sasuke. Ese era su principal problema, siempre solía actuar como un héroe y ahora, quería evitar que alguien tan buena, dulce e inocente como Hinata tuviera una mala experiencia con una basura como Sasuke, no debería referirse así a su mejor amigo, pero, tenía que ser sincero, tanto él como Sasuke era la clase de personas que Hinata debería evitar.

Estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de los Uchiha. Llamó a la puerta, segundos después Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke apareció, lucía un vestido simple, con un delantal y traía sobre su hombro una toalla de cocina con vacas estampadas.

—Buenos tardes, señora. ¿Está Sasuke? –preguntó, sin disimular recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Mikoto, se detuvo más tiempo del necesario en sus tetas, ella notó como la veía y se sonrojó de la forma más tierna que el rubio había visto jamás, Naruto miró hacia el suelo, pensó en disculparse, pero gracias al cielo, ella fingió que nada había pasado.

—No se encuentra en este momento, si quieres puedes esperarlo. —le dijo se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

Vete, maldita sea, largo, es la madre de tu mejor amigo, le gritaba su sentido común, pero nunca le había hecho caso, así que al diablo.

—Muchas gracias, señora. —la siguió luego de que ella cerrara la puerta.

—¿Quieres galletas? Acabo de hacer algunas, estarán listas en unos minutos. Solo tienes que esperar que se enfríen.

—Sí, gracias.

La siguió a la cocina. Se sentó en un taburete del desayunador y se propuso no mirar de manera pervertida la madre de su mejor amigo, pero Mikoto no se la estaba poniendo fácil, cuando se inclinó para sacar la bandeja del horno, le dio una vista de su delicioso trasero, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir ¡Santo Cielo! La mamá de Sasuke estaba buenísima. Su pene reaccionó, estaba tan duro que le dolía, y solo le pedía que ella no notara su erección.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella al verlo algo incómodo.

—No, señora. Es solo que las galletas huelen muy bien.

–Gracias por el cumplido, ¿quieres algo de leche? —camino hacia el refrigerador.

—Sí, señora. Muchas gracias. —no pienses nada pervertido, no pienses nada pervertido, no pienses… Maldita sea, quería morder una de sus nalgas, tal vez las dos... y… No pienses nada pervertido… Naruto no pienses nada pervertido.

—Eres un chico muy educado. —comentó ella.

—¿Dónde está su esposo? —pregunto, ella miró hacia otro lado, Naruto se dio cuenta que tocó un tema que no debía. —Perdón, eso fue muy…

Ella le sonrió mientras le daba galletas y leche. —No te disculpes, el padre de Sasuke está fuera del país, por eso es que Shikamaru ha estado recogiéndolo. Se llevan muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de edad, creo que Shikamaru debería madurar un poquito, Sasuke siempre me dice que va a jugar a su casa.

Naruto reprimió una sonrisa, si supiera de qué tipo de juegos hablaba su hijo, no estaría tan tranquila. —Imagino que ambos son adictos a esos juegos de video.

—Sí, seguro. —ella le dio una sonrisa, mientras seguía preparando galletas, trataba de concentrarse en lo que hacía, pero le era imposible.

Fingía no notar la forma que la miraba, el chico la desnudaba con la mirada, la deseaba, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la miraba de esa manera. Su cuerpo estaba humedeciéndose, reaccionando deseoso por atención. Hacía meses que Fugaku no la tocaba, y ella necesitaba sentirse amada, su cuerpo rogaba por sexo. Su respiración se aceleró levemente.

Naruto deslizó la lengua por sus labios y ella se estremeció. ¡Dios! Tranquila, ese niño podría ser tu hijo, pero eso no detuvo su imaginación, y pensó en esa lengua, deslizándose lentamente en su cuerpo.

—¡Ya es tarde! —Naruto necesitaba calmar su erección y alejarse de Mikoto, porque si esto seguía así, trataría de seducir a la madre de su mejor amigo. —Muchas gracias por todo. ¿Podría decirle a Sasuke que vine a buscarlo, y que me llame?

—Claro, con gusto.

—Muchas gracias y perdone las molestias.

—No es ninguna molestia, puedes venir cuando lo desees. —lo llevo acompaño hasta la puerta, se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios, nunca se había despedido de esa manera con algún amigo de uno de sus hijos, pero necesitaba estar cerca de él, poder olerlo, disfrutar del aroma que despedía su cuerpo. Cuando lo hizo, supo que había sido una mala idea, porque no le sería tan fácil olvidar lo bien que olía.

-.-.-.-

Naruto llego a casa, en lo único que podía pensar era en masturbarse, necesitaba aliviar su entrepierna mientras pensaba en la madre de Sasuke. Corrió hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta con picaporte y dejo libre su pene.

—Sasuke, amigo perdóname por esto. —su mano se deslizo desde la punta hasta la base de su pene. —Dios, Mikoto es tan caliente.

La imaginó de rodillas frente a él, dispuesta a darle una mamada que jamás olvidaría. Pensó en sus labios rodeando su pene, su boca succionándolo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Naruto ni siquiera sabía cómo ver a Sasuke a la cara, se había masturbado pensando en su madre tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, era imposible que no se le pusiera dura si pensaba en Mikoto. Si Sasuke llegaba a darse cuenta, bueno, no quería saber lo que pasaría, porque eso terminaría con él sin testículos. Así que lo más diplomático e inteligente que podía hacer era desviar la mirada en algo que no fuera él.

Hinata entro, se sentó en la fila cerca de la ventana, en el cuarto pupitre como siempre. Sasuke aún no había llegado, algo bueno, porque si no viera ahora mismo se moriría de vergüenza, o tal vez saltaría sobre él para que se la cogiera frente a todos sus compañeros… Está bien, exageraba con eso. Pero tampoco podía negar que sentía deseos de volver a hacerlo con él, cuantas veces les fuera posible.

Él no llego hasta la cuarta lección, junto con Sakura. Maldita sea, no había notado que ella tampoco estaba, y era la primera vez que llegaba tarde. Algo paso entre ellos dos, lo sabía. Lo peor era que se moría de celos, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ellos dos solo habían tenido sexo, no mantenían ninguna relación, Sasuke podía cogerse a quien se le diera la gana y ella también podía hacer lo mismo.

Toda la mañana se la pasó disimulando su deseo de matar a Sakura, tenía que sonreírle a cada estupidez que decía. Se escudaba en que siempre odió a la idiota, pero en el fondo sabía, que el odio creció en el momento que ella y Sasuke aparecieron juntos por esa puerta.

—Tengo que contarte algo. Eres la única amiga en la que confío —¿amigas? Desde cuando somos amigas, pensó Hinata deseando estrangularla.

—Claro, Saku.

—Esperemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Intento huir de cualquier manera, pero Sakura no se lo permitió. Sasuke se fue con Naruto para desperdiciar su hora de almuerzo jugando futbol, quería hablar con él, pero gracias al parasito de Sakura, no podía hacerlo. Pensó en darle una mamada a Sasuke, y que él se regara en su boca; sabía que era buena dando mamadas, Neji siempre la felicitaba por ello.

—Ahora sí, Saku. ¿Qué querías contarme? —mientras más rápido se lo dijera más rápido podría ir a buscar a Sasuke y llevarlo al baño de chicas, que a esta hora estaría vacío, porque todas las chicas prefería perder su tiempo fantaseado con los chicos que jugaban futbol en el almuerzo.

—Lo hice con Sasuke. —soltó una risita avergonzada. —Me dolió un poquito, pero fue magnifico. —Hinata no dijo nada, simplemente deseaba ir a matar a Sasuke, no soportaba la idea de que él y esta atolondrada lo hubieran hecho.

—No sé qué esperas que te diga, Saku. —respondió luego de unos minutos después. No podía describir el desprecio que sentía por ella ni tampoco podía controlar el deseo de estamparle un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke.

—Tú no entenderías. —dijo –Eres demasiado pequeña y no vas a entender estos temas. —¿qué mierda?, pensó Hinata, tenemos la misma edad. —Sasuke me ama, y creo que me pedirá que sea su novia.

Hinata sintió ganas de soltar una carcajada, ¿cómo podía ser tan ciega? La que no entendía lo que pasaba era precisamente ella, porque estaba más que segura que Sakura había sido un polvo más para Sasuke.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Saku. —tuvo que alejarse de ella, porque si seguía junto a Sakura, terminaría arrastrándola del pelo por todo el colegio o diciéndole que ella era un jueguito más para Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke llegó al baño de chicas luego de leer el mensaje que Hinata, lo esperaba en el baño de chicas, al igual que la última vez estaba vacío, se acercó a besarla, pero ella quito la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Te cogiste a Sakura. —no disimuló el desprecio y asco que sentía.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —él le restó importancia enojado mucho más a Hinata. Tal vez ella solía parecer una chica tranquila, pero realmente había heredado el carácter de su padre, era una Hyuga después de todo.

—Crees que me voy a comer las babas de esa, ¿al menos te lavaste la boca con cloro? No quiero que me toques —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Sasuke como si fuera inferior a ella.

—¿En serio no quieres que lo haga? —Sasuke le rodeo la cintura, acercó su duro cuerpo al de ella y susurró en su oído: —Sientes lo mucho que te deseo.

Hinata tragó saliva, el bulto en sus pantalones era enorme, y su sexo pedía a gritos que la llenara. —Hazlo rápido antes que me arrepienta.

Sasuke cerró con llave el baño, Hinata pensó en preguntarle de dónde carajos había sacado la llave, pero él habló y ella centró toda su atención el hombre que tenía en frente. —No queremos que alguien no interrumpa ¿cierto?

—No, claro que no.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo, Sasuke levantó su falda y arrancó sus bragas, Hinata gimió cuando introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. —Me vuelves loco, Hinata. Estas tan húmeda y eres tan estrecha. Deseo hacértelo por horas, pero ahora necesitamos hacerlo rápido —sin previo aviso se hundió en ella. Hinata gritó de placer, balanceaba sus caderas, buscando más placer, él salió lentamente y volvió a entrar con rapidez.

—¡Dios! —gimió mientras el placer recorría todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Sasuke siguió entrando y saliendo de ella, aumentando la velocidad, cada estocada iba más y más profundo, Hinata estaba de puntillas, cerró los ojos, trataba de no hacer mucho ruido, porque alguien podía escucharlos, mordió su labio inferior, Sasuke se inclinó, podía sentir su aliento caliente en el odio.

—Vamos, princesa. Quiero que te riegues. —su mano acarició su clítoris, ella lloriqueo de placer mientras se perdía en las delicias del orgasmo, las paredes vaginales de Hinata se contrarían alrededor de su pene, gruñó cuando tomo su pedazo de cielo. —Lo siento.

—¿Por darme un gran orgasmo? —preguntó juguetona, moviendo su cadera.

—No, nena. —sonaba avergonzado. —Me vine dentro.

Hinata sintió como si su corazón se hubiese parado. —Maldita sea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tal vez era una decisión estúpida, pero tenía que ver otra vez a Mikoto, y es que la madre de Sasuke era tan caliente, que con solo pensar en ella se ponía duro como una piedra. Llamó a la puerta, ella apreció segundos después.

—Buenas tardes, señora. ¿Está Sasuke?

—No, acaba de salir. —le dio una sonrisa hermosa. Naruto sabía que Sasuke se estaba con Shikamaru, le había preguntado si estaba en su casa para supuestamente ir a jugar videojuegos. —Vendrá en media hora más o menos. —mentira, era una gran mentira, pero necesitaba sentirse deseada, y ese chico de 16 años, con su mirada azul como el cielo, la hacía sentirse mujer, una mujer hermosa y deseada. —Si lo deseas puedes esperar a que regrese.

—Muchas gracias. —entró detrás de ella, y se perdió en el balanceo de sus caderas. Sasuke amigo, perdóname por ver a tu madre de esta manera, dijo en sus adentros. —Usted es muy hermosa, señora.

—Gracias, Naruto. —se avergonzó como una adolescente.

—¿Pasa todo el día sola en casa? —necesitaba cierto tipo de información, aunque sabía que lo más probable no pasaría de fantasear con Mikoto y lo rico que sería meterle la polla.

—Sí, Sasuke va al colegio, su hermano está en la universidad y su padre fuera del país. ¿Quieres algo?

Sí, a usted, pensó pero claro que no lo dijo.

–—No, estoy bien, señora. Muchas gracias.

—Si quieres puedes ir conmigo a la cocina, al menos puedo darte una buena conversación mientras esperas.

—Por supuesto, y perdone las molestias. —Naruto recibió un mensaje de Anko, esta le decía que fuera a su departamento, que tenía una sorpresa para él. Mikoto miro disimuladamente el mensaje, sintió celos irracionales pensando en la niña que lo esperaba.

—No molestas, cariño. Me alegro de tener algo de compañía de vez en cuando

—Si lo desea, puedo venir después de clases algunas veces.

—Eres muy amable, pero debes tener cosas que hacer por las tardes, la tarea por ejemplo.

—Sí, pero hay cosas mucho más divertidas y placenteras que hacer por las tardes. —estremeció por sus palabras o mejor dicho, por el tono de voz que usó.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—No es algo que pueda decirle sin faltarle el respeto, señora —él hablaba de sexo y Mikoto lo sabía.

—Entiendo. —sus manos temblaban, ese niño la ponía cachonda, muy cachonda. Nunca se había sentido así. Trago saliva. —¿Estás seguro que no quieres nada?

—La quiero a usted, señora. —Naruto cerró la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, no pensaba decirlo… de verdad que no. Mikoto lo miró sorprendida y roja como un tomate, el pene de Naruto despertó de su siesta para saludar en el momento menos indicado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Mikoto no supo cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras, le sonrió de forma maternal. —No es correcto que le hagas esas bromas a las mujeres mayores. —le temblaba la voz.

Naruto era más alto que ella, pero eso no la sorprendía, medía poco más de metro y medio. La miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de deseo, se puso de pie y se acercaba a ella poco a poco, hasta que sintió el fregadero en su trasero no se dio cuenta que había estado retrocediendo conforme él caminaba.

—No estoy bromeando, señora. Usted me la pone dura. —le dio una sonrisa ardiente olvidando por completo que lo que estaba haciendo significaba que Sasuke lo mataría, en el mismo momento que se diera cuenta que se diera cuenta que estaba tratando de follarse a su madre.

No podía negarlo, la mirada de ese chico le hacía hervir la sangre, ya sentía la humedad en su entrepierna y un deseo creciente por sentirlo dentro de ella, pero no era correcto, Naruto tenía la edad de uno de sus hijos, ella misma lo había cargado en sus brazos y muchas veces lo amamantó porque Kushina no podía hacerlo. Estaba mal que se sintiera de esa manera.

La tenía arrinconada entre su cuerpo y el fregadero. —Su esposo es un estúpido, con una mujer tan hermosa como usted, yo pasaría haciéndole el amor todo el tiempo. —aspiró el aroma de su cuello. —Huele tan bien. —sus manos se metieron debajo de su vestido, acariciaron sus muslos, le gustaba la sensación, su piel era tan suave.

—Naruto, suéltame. ¡Ahora! —no sonaba tan decidida como debería, él ignoró sus palabras, le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca haciendo que Mikoto se sintiera culpable por estar disfrutando el pequeño encuentro.

—¿Segura que es eso lo que quiere? —dio un paso hacia atrás, Mikoto sintió la ausencia de su cuerpo en el mismo instante que se alejó. —Puedo venir todas las tardes a hacerle el amor, señora. Solo tiene que pedirlo.

Mikoto le dio una bofetada fuerte. —Aprende a respetar a tus mayores. Ahora, por favor vete de mi casa.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa, un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios, Mikoto deseo estirar la mano y limpiarlo, pero resistió ese impulso. —Como usted quiera, si me quiere aquí, solo llámeme. —le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata subió las escaleras maldiciendo a Sasuke. ¡Ese idiota! Si quedaba embarazada, su padre los mataría a ambos. Se encerró en su cuarto, simplemente necesitaba pensar, Sasuke se había disculpado mil veces, pero eso no cambiaba lo que había hecho. Suspiro, tampoco podía culparlo, ella también se había dejado llevar por el momento de calentura y no pensó en protegerse.

Se dio una ducha rápida, cuando salió del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, se encontró a Neji sentado en su cama, él la miro con una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro, Hinata suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa? —le preguntó. Hinata se sentó sobre sus rodillas, rodeo su cuello con las manos y escondió su rostro en este guardando silencio por unos minutos. Él habló nuevamente; —Nena, me estás asustando.

—Neji… —tenía que decirle a alguien, él era el único que podía ayudarla. —Necesito dos favores, primero consígueme la píldora del día después y también necesito pastillas anticonceptivas. —sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba.

—¿Ya no eres virgen, preciosa? —él le acariciaba la pierna, ella negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo a la cara, Neji suspiró sonoramente. —¿Al menos estás teniendo cuidado?

—Él se vino dentro. —ella lloriqueó porque estaba asustada, un descuido como ese podía joderle la vida, Neji maldijo, Hinata separo las piernas un poco para darle acceso a la mano de su primo.

—Nena… —iba a regañarla, Hinata lo sabía. Conocí bien ese tono de voz que Neji tenía.

—No me regañes, por favor.

—Linda, tienes que protegerte, créeme que un embarazo sería lo mejor que puede pasarte, ¿has pensado en las enfermedades de transmisión sexual?

—Sí. —gruñó bajito, no era una niña tonta, tal vez no era tan experimentada como él, pero tampoco era una idiota que no conocía la información básica.

—No te enojes. —la obligo a mirarlo, le dio un beso en los labios, amaba ese puchero que solía hacer siempre que la regañaba. —Solo quiero cuidarte, nena. Mañana te comprare las pastillas.

—Gracias. —esta vez fue Hinata quien lo besó.

Neji acarició su clítoris. —Te mojas tan rápido.

Hinata se puso de pie, se quitó la toalla y quedo desnuda frente a él. Neji la miró jugueteando con sus pechos, los amasaba bajo su atenta mirada, a él le gustaba lo que veía, vio lamerse el labio inferior, se arrodilló frente a él para poder desabrochar su pantalón, bajó el cierre, liberando la erección que había estado escondiendo desde que la vio salir del baño con una toalla.

Neji jadeó cuando recorrió la punta con su lengua mirándolo a los ojos, lo lamió y chupo como una experta, cuando se trataba de mamadas, Hinata era una reina haciéndolo, había estado practicando por demasiado tiempo. La agarró del pelo y la obligó a meterlo hasta la garganta, dio varias estocadas, hasta que ella se echó para tras, con ojos llorosos lo miró enojada, pero él sabía que en el fondo, ella disfrutaba su rudeza.

—Me molesta que no me hayas dejado ser el primero, pero no me molesta si soy el siguiente. — Hinata se subió a horcajadas sobre él y lo introdujo dentro de ella, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, se besaron mientras sus caderas se movían un poco desincronizadas, por lo que Neji agarró a Hinata y le enseñó cómo debía moverse.

—Ahh, ahhh, auchhh, despacio. —Neji era más grande de lo que pensó, la lastimaba un poco, pero ese toque de dolor, se confundía con el placer. Él dio una estocada fuerte, sin poder contenerse soltó un grito de sorpresa y satisfacción.

Neji le dio una nalgada. —No grites.

Ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sentía las cosquillas que le avisaban lo cerca que estaba, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, Neji le lamió la garganta. Salió de ella, Hinata hizo un puchero, mientras él la acomodaba en otra posición. Ahora recostada sobre la cama, con el culo en el aire, sintió como nuevamente Neji la embestía con fuerza, esta vez se contuvo de gritar.

Agarró las sábanas con sus manos mientras trataba de no gemir fuerte, pues no sería nada bueno que alguien los encontrara cogiendo. Una segunda nalgada le ardió en su nalga y sin darse cuenta, Hinata fue recorrida por un orgasmo que la dejó exhausta. Neji salió de ella.

—Nena, ponte de rodillas. —a como pudo, Hinata obedeció a su primo. —Abre la boca, déjame ver cómo te lo tragas todo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sasuke esperó a Hinata en la entrada del colegio, Naruto se detuvo frente a él, tenía el labio roto y un poco hinchado. Se preguntó qué diablos le había pasado, se veía molesto, se quedó a su lado.

—Hermano, perdóname. —le dijo. —Y por favor, no me rompas la cara cuando te lo diga. —Sasuke sintió curiosidad por sus palabras, pero su amigo paso a segundo plano cuando Hinata bajo del auto de su primo, usaba su falda dos dedos debajo de la rodilla, un suéter ligero sobre la camisa del uniforme, se veía como una niñita buena.

—Hermosa. —susurró.

Naruto no entendía la obsesión enfermiza que Sasuke tenía con Hinata, era una niña sosa, bueno, a él cualquier chica de su edad le parecía sosa, las mujeres maduras era más experimentadas, aunque no todas, se había topado con más de una que nunca había llegado al orgasmo. ¿Mikoto sería de esas?

Los tres caminaron hacia el salón sin hablar entre ellos, Hinata sentía una pequeña molestia en su entrepierna, Neji había sido más grande de lo que imagino.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento interesante. Kakashi-sensei explicaba un procedimiento en la pizarra, mientras Hinata se entretenía viendo su trasero, y se preguntó que se sentiría hacerlo con él.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, poco a poco sus compañeros fueron saliendo del aula, Sasuke y ella fueron los únicos que quedaron.

Él apartó un poco su camisa. —-¿Quién te hizo esto? —tocó con los dedos las marcas de los dientes de Neji, tenía buena vista, porque ella misma se dio cuenta de esos leves moretones hasta ese mismo día justo antes de salir.

—Eso no te importa. —le dijo con el ceño fruncido y un tono bastante decidido y desdeñoso, se notaba que estaba muy molesta con él, pero él también lo estaba así que no importaba.

—No quiero que nadie más te toque.

—¿Desde cuando eres tú quien decide eso? —ella hizo una mueca fingida de sorpresa, se puso la mano en el pecho y dijo: —¡Oh! ¡Ya entendí! Puedes cogerte a quien se te dé la gana, pero yo no. ¡Qué te jodan, Sasuke!

Sasuke la agarró por la barbilla y la besó salvajemente, mordiendo sus labios, provocando que un gemido de dolor brotara de sus labios. Él agarró su cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo. —No quiero compartirte, nena. —le dijo entre besos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo si quiero compartirte?

—¿No quieres que este con ninguna otra? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces no lo haré –volvió a besarla.

Sakura no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos, Hinata esa maldita estaba besando a Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura seco sus lágrimas, así que esos dos eran pareja. Ahora entendía la reacción de Hinata cuando le conto lo que habían hecho Sasuke y ella, le había abierto las piernas a alguien que no la quería, a alguien que la había engañado. Idiota, se dijo. Eres una idiota, Sakura. Sabías que no le importabas nada, y te entregaste a él. Idiota, más que idiota.

Apretó los dientes y dio la vuelta, ya no había nada que hacer, después de todo, fue su culpa por ilusionarse con lo que sabía imposible, porque siempre supo que Sasuke nunca estuvo interesado en ella, pero aun así,

Cuando él la besó y acarició, no pudo decirle que no, y lo peor, fue que creyó que él estaba enamorado de ella. Estúpida.

Naruto esperaba recostado en una pared, cuando Sakura se acercó a él, vio que algo iba mal. En sus ojos había lágrimas sin derramar. Intento tocarla, pero ella no lo dejo, solo siguió caminando.

—¿Sakura…?

—¿Lo sabias? —las palabras prácticamente la estrangularon, se sentía tan traicionada, tan estúpida… Naruto hizo cara de idiota, así que tuvo que explicarle de que estaba hablando. —Que Hinata y Sasuke

—¿QUE? ¿ELLOS DOS? —Ahora Naruto entendía el interés de Sasuke por Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Sí, padre. Claro, lo hare. —Hinata le dio una sonrisa consoladora a Shikamaru y Sasuke –Lo siento, tengo que cuidar a mi hermana.

Ellos asintieron y la llevaron a casa, aunque no parecían muy contentos con ello. Hinata subió a la habitación de Hanabi, abrió la puerta y ni en todas sus peores pesadillas imagino encontrarse a su hermanita de 14 años practicándole sexo oral a otra chica.

—!Ay Dios! —jadeó sorprendida. —¿Qué putas está pasando aquí?

Hanabi rio tontamente —¿Quieres unirte al público, hermanita?

Hinata recorrió la habitación con la mirada, Neji estaba sentado en un sofá rosa, si la situación no fuera tan seria, se burlaría de lo ridículo que se veía ahí. No sabía cómo empezar, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Esto estaba malditamente mal, vio la risa divertida de Neji. —Ven, siéntate aquí. —palmeó sus muslo.

Hinata obedeció sumisamente, y fue a sentarse en sus rodillas, se comportó de esa forma más que todo porque no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa situación.

El empezó a besarle el cuello. —Neji, no detente.

—¿Por qué? —lamió el punto sensible detrás de su oreja.

—Yo… —suspiró, ¿qué diablos pensaba cuando le dijo a Sasuke que no estaría con nadie más? —Prometí que no estaría con nadie que no fuera él.

—Yo no le diré, tú no le dirás, y mientras él no lo sepa, no habrá problema. —le susurró. —Ahora, disfruta del espectáculo.

No podía dejar de ver a las dos chicas, jamás pensó que su hermana fuera lesbiana Se estaba excitando con lo que veía, Hanabi masturbaba a la joven con un consolador, ella gemía como loca, y su hermana seguía lamiendo y chupando mientras sacaba y metía el instrumento lentamente en ella. Esto debía ser algún tipo de sueño húmedo, porque no podía estar pasando realmente.

Neji le desabrochó los botones de su camisa, y jugueteó con sus pechos. —Únete a ellas, Hinata.

Negó con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada de ellas. —No… Métemela hasta el fondo. —Neji no se hizo de rogar, metió las manos debajo de su falda, fue una real sorpresa no encontrar ropa interior debajo.

Acomodó su pene en la entrada de ella, y la penetro de golpe. Hinata aulló de dolor, su primo era verdaderamente enorme. Hanabi la miro con una risa cómplice, la otra chica, que Hinata reconoció como una de sus compañeras de clase, le metió dos dedos dentro a su hermana, ambas se besaban con desesperación, Neji se movía dentro y fuera de ella, su vagina se contraía alrededor de su duro pene. Toda la escena era demasiado erótica. Ni siquiera estaba pensando, la puerta seguía abierta, cualquier persona que pasara por el pasillo podría verlas, pero no le importaba, el placer la estaba volviendo loca.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto tenía que hablar con Sasuke, así que fue a buscarlo a casa de Shikamaru. Temari fue quien le abrió la puerta, ella estaba de malhumor, lo llevo al cuarto donde estaban los otros dos, ambos estaba jugando Guitar Hero, había un tazón grande lleno de ositos de goma, Naruto agarro un punado de gomitas.

—¿Que haces aquí? —le preguntó Shikamaru con una ceja arqueada.

—Tengo que hablar con Sasuke. —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —gruñó Sasuke.

—Tiene que ver con Hinata y Sakura, maldito bastardo hijo de puta. —Naruto se echó tres gomitas en la boca.

—Cierto pajarillo me conto que te coges a Anko. —comentó Shikamaru, ignorando completamente el huracán que se avecinaba en ese momento. —¿Es cierto que…?

—Sí, tiene un piercing en su… —se sintió algo incomodo.

—No pongas esa cara, ella fue quien me lo comentó. —Shikamaru le sonrió –Me dijo que podría comprobarlo cuando quisiera, pero ya sabes, no me gustan las mujeres de su edad.

Sasuke terminó su juego. —¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?

—No quiero que lastimes a Hinata, ella… ella no es como nosotros. No puedes simplemente joderle la vida como ya lo hiciste con Sakura.

—¿Hinata? ¿Hinata Hyuga? — burló Shikamaru. —Ella es otra de nosotros, debiste verla besando a Temari —sonrió de medio lado. —Con solo recordarlas se me pone dura.

Naruto estaba confundido, Sasuke y Shikamaru tuvieron que explicarle quien era realmente Hinata Hyuga, aunque le fue difícil de creer Naruto acepto la explicación que le dieron, Shikamaru podría ser todo lo que quisieran, pero nunca, en toda su vida, había obligado ni obligaría a una mujer a hacer nada.

Luego discutieron lo que paso con Sakura, Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y le dijo que ella quería, y él simplemente le dio lo que tanto deseaba, no le prometió nada, así que culpable no se sentía, Naruto le dio un puñetazo, santo remedio, todo el asunto arreglado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notitaaas: No recuerdo si aclaré esto al inicio del fic, pero lo hago ahora. Está historia no pretende ser profunda ni tener un buen desarrollo tanto de la historia como los personajes. Este fic solo pretende satisfacer ese deseo oscuro y secreto que tenemos los espectadores de ver a los teniendo relaciones.**

 **Si a alguno no le gusta el fic, está en su derecho de decirlo, pero no veo porque ofenderme a mí, a la historia y a quienes lo lean. Esto es sexo con historia, si no es de tu agrado, no leas, y si quieres decirlo, hazlo, pero no ofendas a las personas sin razón.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

Mikoto no se lo podía creerlo, ¿cómo se lo explicaría a sus hijos? Él tenía razón, sus niños ya no eran niños, eran lo suficientemente grandes para comprender la situación y esperaba de ellos una mayor madurez al enterarse de la noticia. Fugaku quería hacer parecer que la culpa realmente le afectaba, pero ni tonta que fuera para creerle la mentira, él intentó tocarla pero ella le dio un manotazo para evitarlo, no quería sus sucias manos sobre ella.

No gastó saliva diciéndole algo al respecto, ¿para qué? Él seguiría haciéndolo de todos modos. Junto toda su fuerza de voluntad para simplemente limpiar las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de los ojos, y salió de su cuarto, ahora solo deseaba distraerse un poco, tenía que hacer algo.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. —él la siguió por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar, Mikoto sentía naúseas con cada palabra que salía de la boca del hijo de puta de su marido. —Te juro que…

Mikoto soltó una risa histérica que se transformó en un sollozo. —No puedo creerlo, yo no… ¿cómo es que…?

—Lo siento, Mikoto. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo.

—Una disculpa no va a cambiar nada. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo le dirás a Sasuke que tiene un hermanito? —se tranquilizó un poco, soltó un suspiro largo y guardó silencio por unos segundos. —Sabes, no me interesa. —sonaba demasiado tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que estaba hecha un desastre por dentro. — Y maldita sea, ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme, porque te juro que te la corto.

–¡Por Dios! ¿Puedes escucharme de una buena maldita vez? —le gritó. Muy pocas veces tuvo que alzarle la voz desde que se casaron y de que hablar de las que le había gritado. El shock fue momentáneo, cuando reaccionó la ira se activó y sintió deseos de golpearlo.

–¿Qué se supone que vas a decirme? —cada palabra estaba llena de veneno. —¿Cómo te la cogías mientras yo estúpidamente estaba aquí, cuidando tus hijos y siéndote fiel?

—Ella no tendrá el niño, hicimos un acuerdo, yo le daré dinero suficiente para que tenga una buena vida, y ella dirá nada. ¡En serio nadie lo sabrá!

—¡Claro! ¡Esa es la solución perfecta! Matar un niño inocente lo arregla todo. —dijo en un tono sarcástico que irritó tanto a Fugaku que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le dio un golpe en la cara a su mujer con la mano abierta. —¡Vete a la mierda hijo de puta!

Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron por la puerta. Mikoto deseo tanto que ninguno de los dos la hubiese visto en una situación tan lamentable, con el labio sangrando, los ojos rojos por llorar y seguramente lo poco que usaba de maquillaje corrido manchado sus mejillas.

Caminó hacia la cocina para limpiarse la sangre y simplemente alejarse de todos. Estaba tan avergonzada, se sentía humillada de una manera que jamás pensó que alguien podría hacerlo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿No pudiste cerrar el puto hocico y no decirle nada? —le gruñó Sasuke a su padre.

—Cállate, Sasuke. —el chico le bufó en respuesta antes de murmurar un hijo de puta, su padre lo escuchó y le dio un puñetazo.

—¡No lo toques! —le gritó Mikoto corriendo hacia su hijo. Se metió en medio. —Fugaku, ¿qué pasa contigo? Nunca le has levantado la mano a ninguno de nosotros. ¡Por favor! No te conviertas en un cobarde.

Un segundo golpe fue directo a la cara de Mikoto. Sasuke no podía creer que su padre había golpeado a su madre frente a él. Se quedó petrificado. Él en toda su vida jamás vio a sus padres discutir y ahora, estaba viendo aquello. Le temblaba el cuerpo, quería hacer algo pero no reaccionaba.

Fugaku le había tocado los huevos así que Naruto no lo pensó dos veces cuando le dio un puñetazo en la cara, agradeció internamente a sus padres por las clases de karate a las que nunca quiso ir desde niño. Sabía que Sasuke jamás golpearía a su padre y al ver como se encontraba en ese momento, entendía que aunque lo quisiera, no podría hacerlo.

—¡Eres un maldito maricón! —le dijo dándole otro puñetazo en el estómago, Fugaku se dobló a la mitad. —¿Qué nunca te enseñaron que a una mujer no se le pega? —un rodillazo fue directo a su cara.

Sasuke agarró a Naruto por la cintura. —¡Maldita sea! ¡Cálmate! ¡Narutoooo! —el rubio trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amigo de alguna forma en la que no tuviera que lastimarlo.

—Naruto, por favor. Detente. —las palabras sollozadas de Mikoto lograron tranquilizarlo.

Naruto se alejó de Sasuke para abrazar a Mikoto, se sentía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, ella lloró sobre su pecho. Itachi apareció y ayudó a su padre, quien estaba sentado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

—¡Por Dios! Mikoto, linda. Lo siento tanto. No quería que esto terminara así. —se escuchó la voz quebrada de Fugaku. Ella sollozó y abrazó más fuerte al rubio.

—Vete. —pidió Mikoto. Naruto sintió deseos de seguir golpeando al padre de Sasuke.

Él la separó un poco de su cuerpo. —¿Quieres un poco de agua? —ella asintió y él la llevó a la cocina.

Sentada en un taburete, recibió el vaso que le entregó el rubio, dio pequeños sorbos, antes de notar que Sasuke estaba también ahí.

—Naruto, por favor vete. —dijo Sasuke. —Esto es un asunto familiar. —guardó silencio. —Gracias por defender a mi mamá.

El rubio la miró antes de responderle a su amigo. —No dejes que vuelva a golpearla.

—No lo volverá a hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata aún no podía creerse que su hermanita menor era lesbiana, tampoco era que le importara mucho, después de todo la orientación sexual no era algo que se eligiera, ella respetaba a Hanabi y sabía que cualquier decisión que tomara más adelante la apoyaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo único que realmente le preocupaba, era la reacción de su padre cuando se diera cuenta, y él venía tenía un pensamiento muy diferente sobre la homosexualidad, por supuesto no esperaba que su hija menor sintiera atracción por otras mujeres.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? —le preguntó a su primo que estaba acostado junto con ella.

—Desde siempre. —le respondió con una sonrisilla tímida, recordando cuando Hanabi siendo una mocosilla le comentó que le gustaba una compañera y que tenía miedo, porque sabía que estaba mal aunque no entendía el porqué, por suerte él estaba ahí para hacerle entender que el amor no estaba mal en ninguna de sus formas, que jamás creyera en las mentiras que muchos dijeran por ahí. —Me sorprende que ninguno de ustedes se diera cuenta.

—Ella tendrá mi apoyo siempre. —abrazó a Neji, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, él le acariciaba la piel debajo de la ropa, su mano bajaba y subía desde su cintura hacia su trasero y viceversa.

—Eso espero, porque no creo que mi tío reaccione de una manera diplomática cuando se entere.

—Lo más seguro es que rompa algunas cosas. —dijo Hinata. —¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, claro. —se levantó para ir por las pastillas anticonceptivas que le había pedido. Cuando regresó se la entregó en la mano. —Por favor cuídate, no quiero ir a la cárcel por matar a alguien. —le dio un beso en los labios. —No te olvides de usar condón siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shikamaru recorrió con los dedos la cintura de Temari, ella estaba enojada, aunque no lo decía pero la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Ambos estaban acostados de cucharita, metió una de sus piernas entre las de ella para separarlas y así poco a poco irse introduciendo en su cálido y húmedo sexo. Ella gimió suavecito.

—Dime ¿qué pasa, amor? —le gruñó en el oído para después deslizar su lengua en la parte de atrás de su oreja.

Desde un principio supo que Shikamaru jamás sería suyo, aceptó la relación que tendría con un hombre que le doblaba la edad. Pero en ese momento lo que sentía por él, no era nada más atracción física, ahora lo que sentía era mucho más fuerte, lo amaba y verlo cogiendo con otras mujeres la mataba lentamente.

—Más. —gimió tragándose las palabras que quemaban por salir. —Shikamaru…

Las caderas de Shikamaru siguieron el ritmo lento y tortuoso. —No has respondido a mi pregunta –acercó sus caderas más a las de él mientras su dedo trazaba círculos sobre su clítoris. Temari no respondió, Shikamaru siguió moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella, saliendo casi totalmente y metiéndose hasta la empuñadura.

Temari clavó sus uñas en la mano que Shikamaru tenía en su cadera. —No… ¡Oh Dios!

—No, ¿qué?

—No… yo no te… quiero ver… con… otras… ahhhh. —las palabras se mezclaban con sus gemidos.

—No puedes evitar que este con otras. —le dijo. —Pero recuerda que soy solo tuyo, amor. Y tú eres solo y únicamente mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi procuraba no meterse mucho en la vida de sus estudiantes, su trabajo era enseñarles lo que dictaba el programa de estudios, y listo. Pero cuando se encontró a Sakura sentada en una banca, llorando a moco suelto, tuvo que acercarse a ver qué le pasaba.

—Sakura… —la verdad no sabía que iba a decirle. Cuando ella lo miró le sonrió —¿Quieres contarme por qué estás llorando? —ella negó con la cabeza y él se arrepintió de haberse acercado a ella. ¡Estúpido! —A veces hablar ayuda un poco.

—Soy una estúpida. —soltó con la voz quebrada. —Solo son tonterías de adolescentes, nada importante… de verdad.

—Si te hace llorar, es importante.

—¿Soy bonita? —él hizo un escáner visual de ella. Era pequeña, con pechos redondeados pero chiquitos, al igual que sus caderas, una niña en desarrollo, tal vez cuando creciera llegara a tener un cuerpo envidiable, pero a pesar de eso, era hermoso, y claramente podría meterse entre sus piernas y cogérsela hasta que gritara su nombre.

—Si respondo a eso, puede que me echen de mi trabajo y termine en la cárcel. —le dijo.

Sakura miró sus piernas. —Lo siento mucho, no volveré a hacerle una pregunta como esa.

—Vamos, Sakura. Te llevaré a casa, ya es tarde y no deberías andar por ahí sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto fue a casa de Anko, se sentó en un sillón de la sala, mientras ella le servía un copa de vino, se la bebió de un trago, preguntándose por qué mierda le importaba tanto lo que pasara en casa de Sasuke, no era su problema, debía valerle una mierda.

Anko se arrodilló frente a él, metió la mano y tanteó su paquete. —Veo que no estás muy animado hoy. —dijo con una ceja arqueada.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y dejó que Anko hiciera su trabajo. Movía su mano de arriba abajo a lo largo de su pene. Cuando estuvo duro, lo metió en su boca y chupó como la maldita experta que era. Gruñó de placer, su mano agarró el cabello de Anko, y sus caderas empujaron más adentro hasta sentir su garganta. Pero él no quería la boca de Anko, él quería a Mikoto, que ella lo hiciera venirse en su boca y saboreara su semen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata le había mentido a su padre que iría a una pijamada en la casa de una amiga, Neji y Hanabi no se lo habían creído, pero aun así ambos se ofrecieron a ir a dejarla a casa de su "amiga".

Neji frunció el ceño cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa del Nara. —¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Shikamaru Nara te la mete. —chilló Hanabi burlonamente dando palmaditas. Hinata se enojó por su tonito.

—No, no me meto con Shikamaru. —se notaba que estaba enojada, pero ese par ignoró ese pequeñito detalle.

—¿Entonces quién es tu galán? —siguió picando Hanabi

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—Un mocoso que ni ha de saber coger. —comentó Neji.

—Es lindo, aunque no tanto como Shikamaru. —dijo Hanabi. —Aunque no tanto como la mujer rubia que siempre va con él.

—¡Sí! —dijo Neji. —Daría lo que fuera por chupar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hinata bajó del auto, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermanita. Llamó a la puerta, y minutos después apareció Temari, ella vio el auto y luego a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le gruñó, parecía de muy mal humor.

—Sasuke me dijo que vinera. —ella le respondió con ese aire de superioridad característico de los Hyuga.

—Él no está, y no creo que venga esta noche. —si las miradas mataran, ella estaría desangrándose en el piso, en ese mismo instante.

—Temari, déjala entrar. —ella bufó pero obedeció a Shikamaru.

Él la saludó con un beso en la comisura de los labios, cerró los ojos, Shikamaru olía demasiado bien. —Sasuke no vendrá hoy, preciosa.

—Pero él…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me pidió una de las habitaciones de la casa para dormir contigo. —ella se mordió el labio, el pene de Shikamaru reaccionó dentro de pijama. —Pero si quieres puedes dormir conmigo.

Temari deseo que Hinata le dijera que no, que ella solo quería a Sasuke, pero cuando ella aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Juro que tomaría venganza, esa perra se arrepentiría de haberse metido con su hombre. Hinata sabía que era mala idea, que tarde o temprano se iba a arrepentir de la decisión que estaba tomando, pero no había marcha atrás y llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando a Shikamaru entre sus piernas.

—Pero, Sasuke no puede saber esto. —dijo.

—Mis labios están sellados, y los de mi chica también.


End file.
